Who Knows
by Yoona Ramdanii
Summary: Sekuelnya berlanjut... diadaptasi dari lagu Avril Lavigne -Who Knows-, semoga suka dan tidak membosankan para readers ya? / "Jadilah dirimu sendiri Sasuke, jalani hidup ini seperti hari terakhir kita untuk hidup"/ "Kau menyebalkan, Naruko"..RnR please! Warn!FemNaruto(Naruko) x Sasuke


**Who Knows**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke **

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**°•••°•••°**

**Why do you look so familiar**

**I could swear that I have seen your face before**

**I think I like that you seem sincere**

**I think I like to get to know you a little bit more**

.

.

Terakhir aku menemuni gadis yang begitu mirip dengan Naruto, aku kira dia seorang gadis yang menyebalkan. Karena ku fikir sifat arogannya menyamai kearogananku? Itu tidak terbukti setelah mengenalnya sedikit lebih dalam.

Sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasakan seperti memiliki moment yang menyenangkan sebelum bertemu dengan Naruko, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mencaritahu siapa sebenarnya Naruko dan apa hubungannya dengan Naruto. Mengingat dia seolah mengenal Naruto dan berharap agar lebih mengenalnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin Karena Naruto sudah tenang direngkuhan Kami-sama.

"Hai Sasuke, kau bekerja dibengkel ini?"

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruko?"

"Hey, aku yang menanyaimu duluan. Kenapa kau balik menanyaiku?"

"Hn, aku pemilik bengkel ini. Kau ada perlu apa datang kemari?"

"Aku ingin memasang speaker audio yang ku beli kemarin, kau bisa membantuku?"

"Hn,"

"Kau ini tuan irit kata ya?"

Aku hanya membiarkan Naruko berceloteh tentang apapun kesukaannya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku mendekatinya. Mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Naruko dan Naruto.

Aku memulai untuk membongkar jok belakang mobil miliknya untuk memasangkan perangkat audio yang Naruko bawa. Aku bereskan dan aku posisikan agar suara yang dihasilkan bisa maksimal tanpa terhalang. Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam untukku memasang dan kembali membereskan isi mobil Naruko.

"Kau kenal dengan Naruto?", aku mulai berbicara. "Kuburan yang tempohari kau kunjungi", lanjutku.

"Oh, ya sedikit banyak aku mengenalnya. Aku kira aku bisa menemukannya dengan keadaan masih hidup tapi harapanku pupus sudah",

Aku mengernyit. Apa benar gadis ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?

"Kau mengenalnya?",

"Aku hanya mengetahuinya, tidak menegenalnya karena aku menemukannya dalam keadaan sudah mati"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu dia bermarga Namikaze?", aku mengangguk.

"Namikaze adalah marga ayahku. Namikaze Minato dan ibuku Uzumaki Kushina"

"Maksudmu..."

"Ya dia saudara perempuanku yang hilang karena sebuah kecelakaan, tepatnya saudara kembarku"

"Apa kau yakin?",

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis ini, tapi sebisa mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh lagi. Aku melihat Naruko merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah foto ia tunjukkan padaku.

"Kau lihat anak balita kembar dalam foto itu?", tanyanya sambil menyerahkan foto itu padaku.

"Mereka itu aku dan Naruto. Naruto memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya dan memiliki iris mata seperti tou-san. Sedangkan aku tidak memiliki tanda lahir dan memiliki iris mata merah. Tapi kami sama sama memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti tou-san"

"Kau tidak bercandakan?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Aku tahu kau mencintai Naruto. Aku sering melihatmu menghabiskan waktu dipemakaman"

"Lalu kenapa kau baru sekarang mencari Naruto?"

"Selama ini aku tinggal di Paris, karena kami kira Naruto sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan itu. Tapi saat aku kembali sepuluh tahun lalu aku melihat Naruto sedang balapan di Senju street dan kudengar dia Queen of Street di sini. Jadi aku kembali ke Paris untuk bertanya pada tou-san apakah aku memiliki saudara. Dan jawabannya adalah Naruto saudara kembarku."

aku mencerna semua informasi yang aku dengar dari Naruto. Tapi aku tak menyangka jika hopotesisku selama ini benar.

"Saat aku kembali untuk menemuinya, aku mendapat kabar jika Naruto telah meninggal dan aku melihatmu setiap hari berada dipemakaman Naruto selama satu minggu penuh sebelum gadis pink itu menyuruhmu untuk pulang."

"Kau mengetahui semuanya?"

"Iya, aku tahu kau mencintai nee-sanku dan aku bersukur karena ada kau yang menemani hidupnya."

"Jadi, apa maksudmu mendatangiku dan tinggal dikonoha?"

"aku hanya ingin mengenal sosok lelaki yang selalu ada untuk nee-san dan mencari tahu kehidupan macam apa yang nee-san jalani di sini."

"Jadi, apakah aku boleh mengenalmu lebih jauh Uchiha Sasuke?"

Aku terdiam melihat senyuman tulus dari gadis blonde dihadapanku. Aku seperti melihat bayangan Naruto dalam diri Naruko. Mungkin ini saatnya aku memulai kehidupanku yang baru.

**°•••°°•••°**

**I think there's something more, life's worth**

**living for**

**Who knows what could happen**

**Do what you do, just keep on laughing**

**One thing's true, there's always a brand new day**

**I'm gonna live today like it's my last day**

.

.

Aku mulai memikirkan perkataan Naruto padaku meskipun pertemuanku hanya dalam mimpi. Mungkin inilah waktunya untukku menemukan kembali kehidupan yang layak. Setelah sekian lama aku terlarut dalam rasa kehilangan. Terlambat? Mungkin. Tapi tak ada kata terlambat untuk memulai segalanya lagi untukku.

Tak akan ada yang apa yang akan terjadi satu detik kemudian bukan? Semuanya adalah misteri dari Kami-sama. Aku hanya akan menjalaninya sesuai dengan kemampuanku untuk terus hidup. Meskipun tanpanya, aku harus belajar hidup terlepas dari bayang bayang Naruto.

"Tertawalah Sasuke, kau itu bukan mayat hidup. Kau itu manusia."

Aku tersenyum melihat Naruko mengejekku. Aneh. Aku tak kesal ataupun tersinggung dengan segala ucapannya. Hanya saja ada perasaan lain seperti ingin melindunginya. Mungkin ini sebuah pelarian karena dia begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Tapi kurasa tidak, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak terus hidup dalam kenangannya.

"Sasuke, hidup itu berputar seperti ban mobil. Ada kalanya kita berada diatas dan ada dibawah, Semua itu adalah bentuk pemahaman kita dalam menjalani hidup."

"Kau mengguruiku, eh?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengutarakan pemikiranku saja", jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kita harus memahami hidup?"

"Mudah saja, agar kita tidak mengambil jalan yang salah dua kali dan membuat kita kembali terpuruk"

'Terpuruk ya?', batinku. Aku masih terfikir perkataanya. Namun aku enggan menanyakannya. Biarlah dia yang berceloteh, toh aku merasa nyaman dengan sikap cerewetnya itu.

"So, menurutku kita seharusnya menjalani hidup dihari ini seperti hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita menghirup udara"

"Kau berbicara seperti itu seperti besok kau akan mati saja"

"Ya, karena aku belum tahu esok hari seperti apa. Apa aku masih hidup? Aku masih bisa melihat matahari, melihatmu?"

Tatapan yang dia pancarkan saat melihatku seperti tatapan sebuah harapan. Tapi aku mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Aku berharap pada Kami-sama agar aku memiliki waktu lebih untuk memperbaiki kehidupanku yang berantakan.

Semoga saja Kami-sama mengirimkan malaikan penyelamay untukku lewat Naruko. Aku merasa nyaman berada disampingnya. Melihat matanya sewarna ruby memancarkan sebuah semangat yang bisa membuatku kembali memikirkan kehidupanku.

"Kau cukup dewasa untuk gadis seusiamu."

"Hey umurku sudah duapuluh tujuh tahun, Sasuke!"

"Tapi kau masih terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran karena cinta monyet!"

"Lebih baik aku mencintai monyet dari pada mencintaimu pria zombie!"

"Kau cerewet Naruko!"

"Masalah untukmu, tuan ZOM-BI?"

"Kau..."

"Apa?"

Aku terpaku sesaat menatap matanya. Jantungku tifak beres, sepetinya ada yang salah denganku. 'Ku mohon Kami-sama aku tak ingin mati sekarang!", batinku. Perasaan yang selama ini menghilang, kembali menyapa jiwaku. Menyirami tanah tandus dalam fikiranku. Tapi, 'Apa yang sebenarnya kufikirkan?'.

"Tidak. Aku pulang!"

"Kau aneh Sasuke"

"Hn"

Sebaiknya aku pulang, sebelum aku lupa daratan. Melihat senyuman dan tatapan matanya menbuat perasaanku jadi tak karuan. Tapi ada sedikit rasa enggan untuk meninggalkannya. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ini sebuah kemajuan untukku.

**°•••°°•••°**

**How do you always have an opinion**

**And how do you always find the best way to**

**compromise**

**We don't need to have a reason**

**We don't need anything**

**We're just wasting time**

.

.

Terkadang aku merasa takut akan perasaanku terhadap Naruko. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Dia terlalu berharga untukku. aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Naruto hanya dalam kurun waktu lima bulan setelah perkenalan singkat dengan Naruko. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Melewati hari dengan penuh tawa. Saling mengejek, saling menjatuhkan. Bahkan tidak aku sadari, Naruko telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku.

Ternyata benar. Hidup itu tak perlu banyak rencana, hanya perlu membuat sebuah keputusan dan jalani kehidupan itu sebaik mungkin seperti hari ini adalah hari terakhirku. Ucapan Naruko benar benar membekas dalam fikiranku.

Aku akui sekarang kehidupanku jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku bisa bersikap santai, tertawa tanpa perlu memikirkan keegoisanku. Bercanda dengan lepas dan melakukan hal yang berguna. Tidak seperti dulu, aku bahkan tak perduli dengan keadaanku sendiri.

Suatu keajaiban Naruko hadir dalam hidupku. Semoga ini adalah janji yang Naruto berikan padaku. Aku tak butuh alasan apapun untuk menjalani hidupku. Dengan bersikap seperti kemarin membuatku sadar, ternyata aku hanya membuang buang waktuku untuk sesuatu hal yang merusak diriku sendiri. Aku sadar. Aku bodoh.

Sepertinya aku tak perlu lagi mencari alasan untuk memulai kehidupanku. aku hanya perlu memulai semuanya tanpa perlu banyak bertanya dan berfikir untuk apa aku hidup. Itu hanya akan memperlambat kehidupanku. Aku merasa malu jika nanti bertemu dengan Naruto, aku tak bisa menceritakan kehidupanku sesuai janjiku. Aku akan hidup dengan baik mulai sekarang, Naruto.

**°•••°°•••°**

**Find yourself, cause I can't find you**

**Be yourself, who are you?**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berlalu seperti halnya hari yang berganti. Aku sudah menemuka titik dimana aku memulai kehidupanku. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti, seperti apa hidup yang harus aku jalani. Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?", Naruko duduk di sebelahku tepat diatas kap mobilku.

"Aku hanya merasa bingung"

"Karena apa?"

"Hidupku", jawabku singkat.

"Kau hanya perlu jadi dirimu sendiri Sasuke, tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana caramu untuk hidup. Kau jalani saja apa yang membuatmu nyaman dan membuatmu tenang. Kau ini seperti anak TK yang mencari barang yang kau genggam."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ck, kau ini benar benar bodoh ya Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang kamu suka. Tak perlu memaksakan diri jadi seseorang yang baru jika kau merasa tak dapat menjalaninya. Itu hanya sebuah topeng Sasuke. Kau hanya perlu menampakan wajah aslimu. Bergaulah dengan mereka yang merimamu apa adanya. Karena menurutku jika mereka menuntutmu untuk lebih mungkin alasanya karena mereka ingin kau jadi lebih baik atau menjadi yang mereka inginkan."

"Maksudmu yang mereka inginkan?", tanyaku.

"Mereka hanya menginginkan kau seperti mereka yang berkamuflase dengan menjual sesuatu yang baik padahal mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu. Jadi, carilah teman yang mau menerima kondisimu sekarang, tak banyak menuntut tapi banyak mendukungmu untuk menjali hidup"

"Terimakasih Naruko. Kau selalu yang terbaik untukku!"

Tanpa sadar aku memeluknya. Tapi dia tak menolak bahkan membalas pelukanku. Aku merasa nyaman saat didekatnya. Seolah tak ada lagi beban yang menguap begitu saja saat didekatnya. Semoga Kami-sama memberikan rencana yang terbaik untukku. Tak ada salahnyakan aku berharap? Karena aku mulai lelah dengan keadaanku sekarang.

**°•••°°•••°**

**Who knows what could happen**

**Do what you do, just keep on laughing**

**One thing's true, there's always a brand new day**

**So you go and make it happen**

**Do your best just keep on laughing**

**I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day**

**.**

**.**

Naruko benar, selalu ada kejutan disetiap saat. Tak ada yang tahu akan sesuatu hal yang akan terjadi. Seperti hari ini Naruko datang dengan menggunakan celana pendek yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya, memperlihatkan kakinya hingga sebatas paha. Menggunakan T-shirt Croftop yang mengekspos perut ratanya sewarna dengan celana yang dikenakannya berwarna hitam.

Dia berjalan kearahku dengan senyuman yang menawan. Aku kira dia akan kembali satu atau dua minggu lagi. Karena minggu lalu dia kembali ke Paris menemui orang tuanya yang menetap disana.

Mataku tak berkedip. Maklum sudah lama aku tak memeperhatikan hal yang indah seperti saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke, kau melihat apa sampai mulutmu seperti ikan kehabisan oksigen saja!", aku melihatnya tertawa.

"Kau menertawakanku?", sindirku.

"Kau lucu Sasuke, ahahahaa", dia terus menertawakanku sampai dia memegang perutnya.

"Puas Nona? Sekarang pergilah.", candaku dengan mimik mengusirnya.

"Kau mengusirku? Baiklah, aku akan pergi tapi kau harus menemaniku"

Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menarikku dan menyeretku agar masuk kedalam mobilnya. Semua penghuni bengkel -Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Nejii, dan juga Ino- menatapku tak percaya. Mengapa? Karena aku tunduk pada gadis blonde dihadapanku tanpa bisa melawan. Aku masih hanyut dalam perasaanku yang belum aku mengerti akhir akhir ini.

"Oy Sasu, kamu mau kemana?", tanya Kiba.

"Sasuke hari ini libur, dia harus menemaniku!", teriak Naruko menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Tapi Naru kau tidak boleh membawa Sasuke. Sebentar lagi akan datang CEO Uchiha Corp", sahutnya.

"Aku tidak perduli. Jaa ne!"

Beruntung Naruko datang disaat yang tepat. Karena pasti Aniiki ku akan memberondongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Itu sungguh merepotkan. Terkadang aku merasa nyaman dengan segala tindakan Itachi. Tapi aku selalu dibuat kesal karena tingkahnya yang kekanak kanakan. Dia sudah memiliki Kyuu-nee dan Yuhi-chan sebagai keluarga barunya. Tapi tetap saja dia seperti anak anak jika berhadapan denganku.

"Jadi kita mau kemana sekarang?"

"Ke tempat Naru-nee. Temani aku", jawabnya.

Sesampainya di pemakaman, Naruko turun terlebih dahulu dengan membawa sebuket bunga Krissan ditangannya. Aku mengekorinya dari belakang, saat melihat kearah makam aku melihat Sakura sedang berdiri didepan batu nisan Naruto.

"Sasuke, kenapa gadis itu berada disini?"

"Aku tak tahu"

"Kita hampiri saja dia."

Aku dan Naruko berjalan menuju ke pemakaman. Tak aku sangka Sakura menangis didepan nisan Naruto.

"Naruto salahkah jika aku mencintai Sasuke? Hiks... Aku tak bisa membiarkannya dengan gadis yang mirip denganmu. Hatiku sakit melihatnya. Aku membencinya. Mengapa selalu kau yang mendapatkan perhatiannya. Dan sekarang setelah kau mati, gadis itu yang menggantikanmu berada di sisinya. Kenapa bukan Aku?"

Aku tersentak dengan ucapan Sakura. Tapi Naruko menanggapinya dengan santai. Aku tak melihatnya terkejut ataupun ataupun Shok. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu. Akhirnya Sakura pergi meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman. Entahlah aku tak mengerti mengapa dan apa maksud dari ucapan Sakura tadi. Mungkin aku harus mencari tahu semuanya. Aku berdiri berdampingan dengan Naruko disampingku.

"Hai Naru-nee, Kau baik baik saja? Sepertinya gadis pinky itu tak menyukaimu. Atau mungkin tak menyukaiku karena aku dekat dengan pacarmu?", tuturnya dengan kekehanya.

"Ne, Naru-nee aku telah membuat Sasuke kembali menjadi manusia. Apakah kau tenang sekarang? Aku harap kau tak sedih disana. Aku ke sini karena minggu depan tou-san kan kaa-chan akan datang mengunjungimu. Maafkan kami yang tak mencarimu sedari dulu. Aku harap bisa bertemu denganmu Naru-nee."

"Naruto, aku rindu padamu dobe."

"Apa apaan itu, kau menyebut Naru-nee dengan sebutan dobe? dasar pemuda pantat ayam!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Pantat ayam"

"Ck, dasar rubah!"

"Teme..."

"Hn, Dobe."

"Kau... Hey jangan kabur kau harus aku hajar. aku tidak bodoh Teme!"

Aku berlari menghindari amukan Naruko. Dia sama menyeramkannya dengan Naruto. Hanya sikap dan cara bicaranya saja yang berbeda, meskipun tidak banyak. Dan sekarang aku tahu. Disetiap masalah yang aku hadapi akan lahir hari yang baru dimana semuanya akan dimulai dengan situasi yang baru. Seperti sekarang aku tertawa melihat Naruko yang mengejarku. Dan aku mengerti apa itu memahami.

**°•••°•••°**

**Who knows what could happen**

**Do what you do, just keep on laughing**

**One thing's true, there's always a brand new day**

**I'm gonna live today like it's my last day**

**.**

**.**

**~End~**

**.**

**.**

**Hai minna-san... sekuelnya terus berlanjut. hehehe**

**Aduh gomen-ne, saya belum bisa update fic multi chapter milik saya. Bergubung idenya stuck dan saya belum kepikiran endingnya. *hadeeeuh...**

**Tapi saya akan usahakan untuk melanjutkannya. **

**Mohon RIVIEW nya ya minna...**

**salam,**

**Yoona Ramdanii**


End file.
